


Happy birthday Harry (Dutch one shot)

by SabrinaStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drunk Harry, Drunk Liam, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Louis, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nick Grimshaw & Harry Styles Friendship, One Shot, POV Louis, Pining, Sleeping Together, True Love
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaStylinson/pseuds/SabrinaStylinson
Summary: Harry Styles is biseksueel, Louis Tomlinson is gayLouis is verliefd op zijn beste vriend Harry, maar houd dit goed verborgen, denkt hij. Op Harry's 22ste verjaardag gaan ze met hun vrienden op stap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is mijn eerste one shot.  
> Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.  
> Staat ook op wattpad, SabrinaStylinson28  
> Larry is real <3

Het is 1 februari. Harry is jarig en word 22 jaar.

Louis hangt wat op de bank in hun appartement, hij kijkt wat op instagram terwijl hij wacht op Harry.   
Hij heeft al gedoucht en is helemaal klaar voor hun stapavond.  
Niall en Liam zullen zo hier zijn, denkt Louis. Ze gaan stappen met hun beste vrienden, Harry's zus Gemma gaat ook mee en is bob, zij drinkt niet.  
Harry heeft zich 30 minuten geleden terug getrokken in de badkamer en is daar nog. Louis weet dat Harry houd van lang douchen, zijn lange haar moet met allerlei middeltjes gewassen worden voordat het de messy uitstraling heeft, waar Harry zo van houd.  
Louis vind het allemaal prima, hij houd van Harry's uitstraling en kijkt maar al te graag naar hem.  
Hij zit wat te dagdromen als hij de slaapkamer deur open hoort gaan.  
'Lou, je moet me helpen', roept Harry door hun appartement heen. Louis glimlacht.   
'Kleding crisis Hazza?', vraagt Louis terwijl hij recht gaat zitten om Harry aan te kijken.  
Louis mond valt open, Harry komt met ontbloot bovenlijf de woonkamer inwandelen, zijn tattoages schitteren over zijn lichaam, Louis slikt moeizaam.  
Hij laat zijn blik over Harry's lichaam glijden. O wat zou hij graag iedere centimeter van zijn lichaam willen verkennen en zijn gespierde buik willen kussen. Louis gaat helemaal op in zijn dagdroom als Harry zijn keel schraapt.  
'Lou, hallo, aarde aan Louis', Harry zwaait voor Louis gezicht.  
Louis schud zijn hoofd en kijkt Harry aan.  
'Vertel, waarmee heb je hulp nodig', vraagt hij zacht.  
'Welk shirt moet ik aan', Harry houd 2 shirts omhoog, een roze blouse en een licht groene die perfect bij zijn ogen past.  
'Moet je dat echt vragen? Die groene natuurlijk die staat super bij je ogen', glimlacht Louis met een knipoog.  
Harry lacht zijn lieve kuiltjes verschijnende glimlach en krijgt een lichte blos op zijn wangen, hij steekt zijn arm uit en aait over Louis wang.  
'Dat dacht ik al', zegt Harry.  
'Waarom vraag je het dan?', vraagt Louis zacht, Harry's hand ligt nog steeds op zijn wang.  
'Gewoon wie weet was je mening veranderd', zegt Harry schouderophalend.   
Ze blijven elkaar aankijken. Louis voelt zijn hartslag versnellen en hij krijgt kippenvel op zijn armen. Hij ziet Harry slikken en zijn ogen afdwalen naar zijn mond. Louis slikt moeizaam, als hij iets wil zeggen gaat plotseling de deurbel.  
Harry neemt snel wat stappen terug, doet zijn blouse aan en gaat de deur openen.

'Harry, gefeliciteerd man', Liam en Niall komen beide binnen. Ze geven elkaar een vlugge omhelzing, kloppen elkaar heel mannelijk op de rug en lopen verder de woonkamer in.  
Louis probeerd zijn ademhaling en hartslag te vertragen, wat erg moeilijk gaat.  
Gelukkig hebben Liam en Niall niks door, maar hij ziet Harry vanuit zijn ooghoeken stiekem naar hem kijken.  
Als ook Gemma is gearriveerd lopen ze samen naar de Range Rover van Harry. Gemma kruipt achter het stuur. Louis besluit voorin te gaan zitten, het is beter als hij even bij Harry uit de buurt blijft, vind hij.  
Gelukkig is het een korte rit, want de dubbelzinnige opmerkingen van Liam werden alsmaar slechter.

Samen lopen ze naar de portier die hen meteen doorlaat. Een ober brengt hun naar de VIP lounche waar al hun andere vrienden al wachten.  
Harry word door iedereen uitbundig gefeliciteerd. Louis ziet dat Nick er ook bij is, hij mag hem niet, hij plakt altijd aan Harry vast en dat maakt hem jaloers.   
Nu ook, hij trekt Harry in een strakke omhelzing, Louis kijkt snel weg, hij pakt zijn glas bier aan van Liam en neemt een flinke slok. Toch voelt hij de jaloezie borrelen in zijn borstkas.

Louis doet het rustig aan met de alcohol. Na 3 biertjes is hij overgestapt op water.  
Nick blijft al de hele avond als honing aan Harry vast plakken, Louis is misselijk ervan geworden. Harry is zijn beste vriend dus hij kan er niks van zeggen. Nick heeft al super veel gedronken en word dan nog handtastelijker als normaal. Als hij Harry weer in een strakke omhelzing trekt, zijn handen op Harry's billen legt en hem probeerd te zoenen besloot Louis dat het genoeg was.  
Hij kan dit niet aan, hij excuseerd zich en vlucht naar het toilet.  
Gelukkig is het toilet leeg als hij daar aankomt. Hij loopt naar de wasbak en plenst wat water in zijn gezicht. Als hij zijn spiegelbeeld in de spiegel ziet schrikt hij, hij is lijkbleek. Zijn maag gromt en rommelt, hij probeerd zijn hartslag te vertragen maar hij kan het beeld van Nick en Harry niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen.  
Even later gaat de deur open en komt Harry binnen.  
'Hi, ik was je kwijt', Harry's glimlach vervaagt als hij Louis ziet staan, bezorgd loopt hij op hem af.  
'Lou gaat alles wel goed, je ziet lijkbleek', Harry legt voorzicht zijn hand op Louis onderrug.  
'Het gaat wel, ben gewoon wat misselijk', zegt Louis zonder hem aan te kijken.  
De aanraking maakt hem meteen rustiger. 'Het is goed hoor, ga maar terug naar je feestje. Nick zal wel ongerust zijn'. Het lukt hem niet om de bittere ondertoon te verbergen. Hij kijkt Harry nog steeds niet aan, al aait Harry hem nog steeds over zijn rug, wat hij erg prettig vind.  
'Ik heb Nick naar huis gestuurd, hij werd te handtastelijk, vervelend en hij probeerde me te zoenen. Ik wil niks van hem', Louis voelt zich meteen wat beter, hij knikt alleen en blijft naar zijn spiegelbeeld staren.  
'Lou wat is er', Harry's bezorgde stem raakt Louis diep. Hij scheurt zijn blik los van zijn spiegelbeeld en kijkt Harry vanuit zijn ooghoeken aan.  
Harry pakt Louis blij zijn arm en trekt hem in een omhelzing. Louis slaat zijn armen om Harry's middel en verbergt zijn gezicht in zijn nek.  
Harry aait zacht door Louis' haar en houd hem stevig vast.  
'Lou, ik weet dat je wat verbergt voor me', zegt Harry zacht.  
Louis weet niet wat hij moet zeggen, wat als Harry hem wegduwt als hij zijn gevoelens uit? Wat als het hun vriendschap stuk maakt? Harry zou nooit op niemand als hem vallen... toch?  
'Ik ben gewoon niet lekker, niets aan de hand', fluisterd Louis, bang dat zijn stem hem verraad.  
Harry weet dat Louis iets achter houd maar gelukkig houd hij erover op.  
'Kom je mee terug naar het feestje of zal ik je naar huis brengen', zegt Harry.  
'Het is jou feestje, ik wil het niet verpesten Haz, kom we gaan terug', Louis stapt achteruit de omhelzing en voelt zich meteen leeg, hij houd van het gevoel van Harry's lichaam tegen de zijne.  
'Thanks voor de knuffel Haz', zegt hij zacht.  
'Daar ben ik voor Lou, jou persoonlijke knuffelbeer', Harry aait Louis even door zijn haar.

Samen lopen ze terug naar de anderen. Louis merkt dat iedereen al erg veel gedronken heeft. Het is rond 2 uur s'nachts als hij Gemma aanstoot dat het tijd word om naar huis te gaan.  
Het kost wat moeite om Liam en Harry mee te krijgen.  
Liam zwalkt over de weg en Harry kan bijna niet op zijn benen staan.   
Als hij dreigt te vallen schiet Louis hem te hulp. Hij slaat een arm om zijn middel en pakt Harry's arm die hij om zijn schouders slaat.  
Louis is een stuk kleiner dan harry dus hij moet moeite doen niet te vallen.  
Gemma en Niall hebben zich ontfermt over Liam die inmiddels in de bosjes staat over te geven.  
Louis en Harry strompelen samen door. Harry hangt zwaar op Louis. Als ze bijna bij de auto aankomen voelt Louis, Harry's mond in zijn haar. Harry drukt een kus vlak boven zijn oor, Louis huiverd.  
'Je ruikt lekker Lou', mompelt Harry terwijl hij in Louis' haar snuffelt.  
'Jij ruikt naar alcohol', zegt Louis zacht, Harry grinnikt om zijn opmerking.  
Louis voelt zich niet op zijn gemak. Aan de ene kant is het heerlijk om zo dicht bij Harry te zijn, maar hij is zo dronken en hij weet niet eens of Harry's gevoelens oprecht zijn, het maakt hem erg in de war.

Bij de auto aangekomen zetten ze Liam voorin met een zakje. Niall klimt achterin, dan Louis en daarna Harry met hulp van Gemma.  
Harry kruipt meteen dicht tegen Louis aan. Hij legt zijn hoofd op zijn schouder.  
Als ze Liam en Niall bij hun hotel hebben afgezet kruipt Harry nog dichter tegen Louis aan. Hij slaat zijn arm om zijn middel en drukt een kus tegen zijn hals. Louis houd hem stevig vast en sluit even zijn ogen, hij geniet van dit moment. Harry zal het waarschijnlijk morgen wel vergeten zijn.  
'We zijn er', Gemma stopt voor hun appartement en kijkt over haar schouder naar Louis en Harry.  
'Zorg goed voor hem Lou', zegt ze met een glimlach.  
'Dat zal ik zeker doen, Gem', zegt Louis zacht.  
Hij schud Harry zacht wakker.   
'Alleen Loubear', mompelt Harry.  
Louis kijkt verschrikt naar Gemma die lief lacht.  
'Je hebt echt geen idee he Lou', vraagt ze.  
'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt', zeg Louis verbaasd.  
'Hij houd van je', zegt Gemma alsof het allemaal heel simpel is.  
'Nee joh, hij was vanavond nog met Nick', zegt Louis.  
'Hij stuurde Nick naar huis toen hij hem probeerde te zoenen, hij zag je verdrietig weglopen en is je meteen achterna gegaan', zegt Gemma.   
Louis kijkt naar de slapende Harry in zijn armen.  
'Wat moet ik doen Gem?', vraagt Louis zacht.  
'Zeggen wat je voor hem voelt Lou, ik zie dat je ook van hem houd', antwoord Gemma.  
'Wat als hij me wegduwt en het onze vriendschap stuk maakt', Louis blijft naar Harry kijken. Aarzelend brengt hij zijn hand naar Harry's wang en aait hem zacht.  
'Dat weet je pas als je het hem verteld. Hij houd echt van je Lou, hij heeft het altijd over jou, je bent zijn beste vriend, alle dingen die jullie doen. Het staren, de knuffels en de liedjes die jullie voor elkaar zingen op het podium, dat betekend iets!', Gemma stapt uit en loopt om de auto heen om de deur te openen.  
'Ik breng hem even mee naar boven en dan ga ik naar huis. Denk erover na Lou'.  
Samen krijgen ze Harry onder luid protest uit de auto en strompelen ze de trap op naar hun appartement.   
Ze leggen Harry op zijn bed neer.   
'Succes', Gemma kust Louis op zijn wang, zwaait en loopt dan de deur uit.

Louis sluit de gordijnen en besluit even bij Harry te gaan kijken.  
Als Louis de deur opent zit Harry rechtop in bed.  
'Ga maar slapen Hazza', zegt hij zacht terwijl hij de kamer in loopt.  
Harry steekt zijn armen uit naar Louis.  
'Blijf bij me Lou, dan slaap ik beter', zegt Harry met dubbele tong.  
Louis kan nu niet weg gaan, Harry ziet eruit als een verloren vogeltje.  
'Natuurlijk blijf ik, ik ga even mijn tanden poetsen en dan kom ik bij je liggen', hij loopt naar hun badkamer en pakt zijn tandenborstel om zijn tanden te poetsen. In de slaapkamer hoort hij wat gestommel. Hij spoelt snel zijn mond en gaat kijken.  
Harry ligt languit op zijn buik op bed met zijn spijkerbroek op zijn enkels. Hij heeft geprobeerd zich uit te kleden wat blijkbaar niet is gelukt.  
Louis scheurt zijn blik los van Harry's prachtige achterwerk en loopt naar het bed om hem te helpen. Met veel moeite krijgt hij de skinny jeans uit en gooit hem langs het bed.  
Harry draait op zijn rug en probeerd de knoopjes van zijn blouse los te maken.  
'Haz dat doe ik wel', Louis klimt op bed, gaat op zijn knieën langs Harry zitten en begint de knoopjes los te maken. Louis hartslag versnelt, hij raakt Harry's borst aan. Hij wil voorover bukken en honderden kusjes geven op zijn borstkas. Harry heeft zijn ogen gesloten en bijt op zijn lip. Louis haalt opgelucht adem als de blouse uit is.  
Harry ligt nu voor hem in alleen zijn boxershort, Louis kijkt zijn ogen uit.  
'Kom bij me liggen Lou', zegt Harry zacht.  
Louis trekt snel zijn kleren uit en kruipt in zijn boxershort naast Harry in bed.  
Harry draait op zijn zij en trekt Louis achter zich. Zijn arm drukt hij tegen zijn borstkas aan. Louis borstkas drukt tegen Harry's rug, hij buigt nog wat verder voorover en drukt een kus onder zijn oor.  
'Slaap lekker Hazza', fluisterd hij.  
'Mmm... jij ook Lou.... dankjewel voor vanavond', fluisterd Harry terug.  
'Altijd Haz, als je me nodig hebt, zal ik er voor je zijn', Louis trekt hem nog wat dichter tegen hem aan.  
Louis voelt Harry's ademhaling vertragen en merkt dat hij in slaap is gevallen. Hij maakt het zich nog wat gemakkelijker en valt zelf ook al snel in slaap.

Een paar uur later wordt Louis wakker door het zonlicht wat tussen de gordijnen schijnt. Louis ligt op zijn linker zij over Harry's borstkas heen. Zijn rechterbeen ligt tussen Harry's benen en zijn arm ligt over zijn buik.  
Hij blijft zo rustig mogelijk liggen en probeerd te bedenken hoe hij hier zo terecht is gekomen en hoe hij zich hier uit gaat redden.  
Hij kan zich het gesprek met Gemma nog goed herinneren, maar hij heeft het hier nog niet met Harry over gehad.  
Als Harry beweegt en Louis nog dichter tegen zich aantrekt houd hij zijn adem in. Harry aait zacht over Louis' arm die over zijn buik ligt.  
'Louis', fluisterd Harry zacht.  
'Harry', zegt Louis ademloos terug.  
Hij probeerd zich rustig van Harry af te halen maar Harry houd hem tegen.  
'Wat is er Lou', zegt Harry zacht, hij blijft over Louis arm aaien.  
'Sorry Haz, ik lig niet zo netjes om je heen gevouwen, sorry', zegt Louis zacht.  
'Ik vind het niet erg, ik lig eigenlijk best fijn', zegt Harry zacht.   
Louis ziet zijn oren rood worden, wat altijd gebeurd als Harry iets persoonlijks zegt.  
'Echt waar?', vraagt Louis zacht.  
'Ja... vind je dat erg', vraagt Harry.  
'Nee natuurlijk niet', giechelt Louis, hij stopt zijn neus in Harry's haar, snuffelt wat voordat hij een kus onder zijn oor drukt.   
Als Louis goed en wel doorheeft wat hij doet, schrikt hij.  
'Sorry, sorry ik weet niet wat me bezield', hij ontvouwt zich snel van Harry en gaat rechtop zitten. Hij slaat zijn armen om zijn knieën en verstopt daar zijn gezicht.  
Harry legt zacht zijn hand op Louis rug.  
'Het is oke Lou', zegt hij zacht.  
Hij gaat op zijn knieën zitten en kruipt naar Louis toe. Voorzichtig pakt hij Louis armen en ontvouwt die.   
Louis kijkt verlegen naar Harry die hem lief aankijkt. Ze blijven elkaar aanstaren.  
Als Harry voorzichtig naar Louis toebuigt houd hij zijn adem in.  
Als Louis Harry's adem op zijn lippen voelt, smelt hij.  
'Haz waar wacht je nog op?', fluisterd Louis.  
Meer heeft Harry niet nodig, hij pakt Louis vast en drukt hem achterover op bed, waarna hij eindelijk zijn lippen op de mond van Louis drukt.  
Langzaam opent Louis zijn mond en gaat met zijn tong over de lippen van Harry, die gewillig zijn mond opent om Louis tong toegang te bieden. Louis smelt, eindelijk zoent hij Harry en het voelt zo goed. Alsof ze in elkaar passen, Harry blijft Louis teder over zijn wang strelen terwijl hij met zijn tong de mond van Louis verkent.   
Als ze even op adem komen drukt Harry zijn voorhoofd tegen die van Louis.   
'O Lou, dat was geweldig', zucht Harry zacht.  
Louis glimlacht en kijkt Harry diep in zijn ogen aan.  
'Gem vertelde gisteren dat je van me houd. Klopt dat Haz?', vraagt Louis.   
Harry glimlacht en drukt dan zijn mond op die van Louis.   
'Ja dat klopt Lou, ik hou van jou', mompelt hij tegen Louis lippen.  
'Ik ook van jou Hazza', zegt hij zacht.


End file.
